Perfected Hatred
by ChibiFrubaGirl
Summary: [KairiRiku] [onesided SelphieRiku] I've gotten really good at hating things lately. [SelphiePOV] [1shot]


**Pre-Author's Note:** So yeah… Been a while since I've written any het. Hm… I hope all of my non-yaoi fans are still reading my stories!

…

Anyone?

…S- Somebody?

Liz? Red?

…

People in general?! SOMBODY?!  
…Mur.

**Disclaimer:** I'm thinking about… GUINEA PIGS!!!

::----::

Ah yes… It's the typical high school romance story. Am I right or am I right? First there's you, easily the most popular guy in our school. You're involved in sports, you play in the band, and you even get good grades… You're perfect.

But so is she.

And that's my problem. Kairi Harada. Ms. Perfect/Goody-two-shoes… I hate her. I know it sounds childish, but I HATE her. I really do.

Everyone says the two of you would make the perfect couple. It's not fair. Why can't they pair you up with a normal girl? Like me for instance. I think we'd make a good couple.

But no one else seems to agree with me. They say that a great guy like Riku Ishida could never go well with plain 'ol Selphie Tilmett. Plain 'ol Selphie Tilmett. That's all they have to say about me. I guess this is just how the high school social system works huh?

::----::

I hate it.

I've been getting really good at hating things lately. Ever since the thing with Kairi started I've gotten really irritable. But not around you y'know.

I always make an effort to be my very best around you. Because if I can't be even close to perfect… Then I don't stand a chance against her. She's my rival. My sworn nemesis. I have to beat her.

It all sounds so cheesy, believe me, I know how corny I'm sounding right now. You have a knack for making me talk like this. So don't go on and on about how I've been watching too many chick flicks lately… You've got no one to blame but yourself mister! You made me this way with your incredible smexiness.

::----::

There are times when I see you talking to her and she'll flip her pretty red hair over her thin pretty shoulder and I'll think to myself:

"I don't stand a chance…"

After all, Kairi is mesmerizing. She's just gorgeous. While I'm just… Cute. At best. So I'll see you both talking and I'll turn away and look at something else because it's just depressing watching how your eyes travel over her curves like you want to eat her.

But then there are a few occasions when I'll turn around and I'll take a second look at the two of you. And I'll notice how unreal your conversations are. It's just lust. You guys just find each other attractive. That's all.

It makes me sad to think that I might lose you because some pretty girl wants to get in bed with you.

But that's the sad truth of reality I guess.

::----::

Still those second looks give me enormous hope. Because I think that you (in all your perfection), you must be virtuous enough to pick the girl you like because of her personality (hint: me) instead of the attractive one who's head is full of air (hint: her).

And so I know my advantage.

My advantage is that our relationship is real, and when I'm around you I actually act like myself. And you act like yourself. So basically we get along pretty well don't you think? I do.

So what do I do from here? I work my advantage and milk it for all its worth. How do I do that? By talking to you. That's right, just talking. I let you know I care; I let you know I'm real. And with any luck that'll be enough.

…

Well, it's not all luck of course. Don't think I'm just sitting here waiting for a miracle to land in my lap. Nope. I'm putting forth a lot of effort. Heck, I'm working my ass off here.

I talk to you between classes. I make a point of walking next to you and making myself seem like a companion. I talk and chatter away and I let you talk too. Which I usually don't do with other people.

You know that. I know you do. You're well aware of how I always let you talk. Do you know why I do that though? It's because I want to hear you talk. I like you and your opinions. I want to know everything about you.

Maybe it sounds obsessive but I don't care.

I can't lose to Kairi. I can't lose you to Kairi. I just can't lose you.

::----::

I'm walking to my next class. My skirt bouncing merrily as I step with my usual up-and-down-y-ness. That's when I hear you calling my name. So I turn around and I see you running towards me, just a little out of breath.

"Hello Riku," I say in my usual cheerful voice I use specifically to greet you. Sometimes I wonder if you notice. I wonder if you notice the way my eyes light up when you're with me talking.

"Hey Selphie," you say in your ever casual voice.

"Something wrong?" I chirp and I see you smirk at my tone. That smirk sends tingles racing up and down my spine.

"Uh, well actually I just wanted to talk to you about something," you say a little nervously. I suck in my breath. This sounds important. Which means it's totally worth being late to class for.

"Sure thing," I proclaim loudly, puffing out my chest, "just tell me what's up! I'm ready and here to help in any way I can!"

"Great," you say once again, allowing yourself to chuckle at my words, "because well… uh… There's something I need to tell you."

My breathing stops. _This… is he really going to…?_

"There's no one else in this school I trust as much as you."

My eyes widen and swell with a combination of many good feelings. _Oh my gosh! This really is it isn't it?! YES!_

"You see I've been… I've been thinking a lot lately and I think it's time I get this off my chest."

I have to bite my tongue to keep from screaming out YES. I know what's going to happen next. You're gonna confess. I know you are. I've read enough teen romance novels, seen enough romantic genre animes, and DEFINETLY seen enough chick flicks to know where this is going.

Don't stop now. Keep going. You're doing great. Please just get the words out so I can let mine out too. Please.

"I really like Kairi."

…

No.

"Uh, Selphie?"

No that's not right. That's not right. This wasn't supposed to happen.

"Selp, you okay?"

After I went through all this effort.

"Uh, y- yeah, I'm fine," I stutter, my perkiness seems to have abandoned me. And in its place I feel tired. I just feel tired. I can't keep this up anymore.

"Kairi Harada," you repeat, perhaps thinking I misheard you, "I like her. A lot."

The grin I've kept plastered on my face all this year is finally starting to slide off. Pretty soon it'll be gone. I worked so hard. So, so hard.

"So are you going to ask her out?"

All for nothing.

"Yeah I think I will," you say, "but I just… Well the thing is… I think she might have a thing for Sora. I don't know. I've never been that good at these kinds of things… What do you think?"

This is my chance to tell you that yes, she's crazy for Sora. All she ever talks about is SoraSoraSora. That's all. And I could tell you you've never got a chance against Sora. And that you should try considering other girls (like me). I could lie and tell you all that. But that's the thing… If I told you that, I'd be lying to you. I would be lying to you.

I don't think I could lie to you even if I wanted to.

So this is it. Good bye. I'm just going to throw away everything I've tried so hard for. Just like this.

"No, she definetly doesn't like Sora," I say firmly, acting with the same acting skills I've demonstrated whenever I talk to you. Trying to win you over.

"Really?"

"Oh yeah definetly. She's crazy for you."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah… I'm dead serious…"

"Oh wow! Thanks Kairi!"

You leave. You leave me standing here. As soon as you're out of sight I slump against the wall and allow myself to slide down until my butt hit the floor.

I'm tired. Oh God I feel so tired.

It's over now. It's officially over. My years' of hard work have proven fruitless. There's nothing left to do. It's settled. I just let my last chance slip away.

::----::

I lost. This is what failure feels like. And I hate it.

I mean it, I hate it! I hate THIS!!! I hate everything about THIS! This whole situation! It's so fucked up. Why'd you have to go and mess up so bad huh?

Why? Well you're not here to answer me anymore so I guess I'll never get an answer.

::----::

So in the end, when people watch this movie (just another chick flick right?) they'll see you, and they'll see her and they'll see me too.

And they'll watch me struggle to keep up with her and they'll laugh at how pathetic I am. And they'll see you and her. And they'll say, "I want those two to get together in the end."

Most of them will say that. A few of them won't. But by the end of the movie everyone will be ready to accept (if not love) you and her as a couple. And when they go back to watch the movie again at sleepovers they'll cheer her on as she wins you over.

And whenever my scenes with you come up they'll all yell:  
"Die, BITCH!"

I used to do that to the "other girls" in all of the chick flicks I watched. I would hate them for coming in between the main couple of the movie. I'd just hate them so much…

But now I'm one of them.

Ironic isn't it?

So the movie will play on and eventually the both of you will have some sort of happy ending. And then there will be a few shots of me at the end. I'll just be standing there watching and eventually (near the very end of the movie) I'll come to be happy for you.

Have a very happy ending.

I'll try and find mine.

**Author's Note:** Well I liked this. Screw perfection. It'd make me happy to see some lovely reviews from all of you. Wouldn't you all like to see me happy? I know you would. So go on…

Clicky.

bliss


End file.
